Get Out Of Your Pants
by I Will Abandon Heaven For You
Summary: John makes it his mission to get Karkat out of his pants, and he will do anything, and I do mean anything to succeed. Tentabulge. Don't like yaoi smut? Not my problem. Don't read if you don't like.


Karkat V John E leather pants sex in the rain

"Karkat." Karkat looked up from where was sitting on the couch, looking up at his matesprit.

"What John?" He furrowed his brows at John's tone. The Heir Of Breath looked at him seriously. A hand was gently placed on his thigh.

"Take off the pants." Karkat blinked.

"What the fuck John?"

"You've been wearing these pants for three weeks straight Karkat. Even to bed. I want you to change them." Karkat growled.

"What? Can't I wear pants that I fucking want?"

"You know that's not it Karkat."

"No, Kar-"

"No John, you aren't going to fucking sit there and say that. I want to wear these fucking pants, and I will fucking wear them if I want. Understand? It is my fucking right to wear any fucking pants that I want to, okay John? I don't care if your almighty nookhumping shit-sack of a race doesn't like it, but leave me the fuck alone!" he seethed. John frowned at the troll's outrage, thinking. There had to be a way to get them out of them. John wasn't one to complain, but they kind of stank a bit. A silent smile graced his face, and he leaned closer to Karkat.

"It's just been...three weeks. Since we've 'pailed'." he pressed himself against Karkat's side. "I was just wondering if...the pants were some sort of barrier between us."

"Fuck John, no they aren't. The pants aren't coming between us."

"Are you sure?"

"I am very sure that these fucking pants are not coming in between us."

"Then take them off." There was silence. Karkat looked away. "Karkat?" Something dawned on John. "You can't take them off, can you?" Karkat blushed brightly.

"N-no!" he defended. John rose an eyebrow, before giggling.

"Okay. I'll get them off for you." John leaned up to capture Karkat's lips, much to the troll's delight. His arms wrapped around the other, the scent that only an Heir of Breath would have, reaching his nose. It was an indescribable mix of the most wonderful scents. He pulled away, gently licking down the human's neck, pressing a kiss to his collarbone. John hummed happily, letting the other take control, hands slipping up the blue tunic. John caught the hands, pulling them from underneath the cloth, and drawing them to his mouth, kissing the fingertips gently, before he let his own hand go to unbutton the front of the pants that he wanted off the other so badly, for numerous reasons. The button slipped free, fingers catching the zipper as he pulled his hands slowly back, unzipping it.

John moved back up, hands reaching into the black locks of hair to rub the base of the candy-corn colored horns. Karkat purred, leaning into the other. When a hand gently traveled from base to tip Karkat groaned, gently nipping at the others neck, before sucking harshly, sure to leave a mark. John drew away from him, and he growled, before pressing a kiss to the trolls lips. John moved off the couch and sank between the others knees.

"John, you aren't going to-" a hand reached around behind, tugging the pants that didn't budge. Frowning, he tried again, getting them to slightly slide down. After a few more tries, Karkat had to physically move in order for the other to pull them down any more, John grinning as they slowly let go of the troll's flesh. Karkat blushed as John did something he hadn't been able too, freeing the upper-half of his lower body from the constricting garment. The Heir crawled up between the others legs, pressing a kiss to the lower abdomen of his matesprit, licking at the beginnings of muscles. Karkat let out a soft groan, his bulge unsheathing itself, searching for something to fit into. John looked at it a moment, Karkat watching the blue-eyed human, wondering what he was going to do. He leaned forward, determination in his face, hand gently grasping the writing tentacle, stroking it gently. Karkat bit his lip, but didn't take his eyes off John, who had the look about him that meant business. John gently licked the tip of his bulge, before letting it slip past his lips. Karkat was shocked, and his entire body relaxed against the couch as his matesprit took as much as he could in his mouth, without the tentacle shoving itself down his throat. He held it carefully as he ran his tongue along it gently, before backing out to the extremely sensitive tip, sucking. Karkat had never even heard of this...this whatever it was. It was fantastic, and made an erotic scene he wasn't likely to forget. Ever.

"John, get your ass fucking naked." He panted, pulling the boy up and crashing their lips together, before pulling away to speak again. John smiled, hands reaching up to gently caress the others horns, moving to sit on Karkat's lap, knees on either side of him. Kissing him slowly, he ground his clothed erection against Karkat's writhing and aroused one. He was not, however, prepared for it to be smart, sliding past the comfortable, god-tier pajama-like pants, and his boxers, still searching for somewhere to burrow in to release its completion.

"K-karkat. Stop." Karkat grinned as John let out a little squeak as it wrapped around his erection.

"Get. Naked." he pressed a kiss to the others' collarbone. John complied, tugging the leather pants the rest of the way off, honestly not caring where they went when he threw them across the room. Clothing barrier removed, John was all too ready to slide on to the others lap. Karkat, however, stood up, removing his own shirt, pushing the other down on to the soft, carpeted floors. "Don't try any of your windy shit. Remember the last fucking time? We couldn't get the fucking stain out of the carpet for weeks." The Heir bit his lip, nodding hastily. Karkat pushed John's knees apart, settling between them. With a quick glance at his matesprit, he guided his bulge to the others entrance, the tip flicking over it before realizing what it was. It gently slid inside, writhing against John's walls. Karkat wasn't fully in control of it yet, but he tried his hardest to keep it from doing any crazy shit.

"K-karkat." John panted as it moved within him, still not used to the odd feeling as it twisted and shot to hit his prostrate, causing John's back to arch off the floor, his chest meeting the troll's. Stars danced across his vision, glasses going askew on his face. He wrapped his arms around Karkat's neck, burying his face in the junction if his neck and collarbone. Karkat pressed a kiss to the human's lips, easily slipping past the panting lips.

It didn't take very long for either of them to come to completion, their last sexual encounter quite awhile back, and John was humming very happily into Karkat's ear, trying to ignore the fact that they'd have to shampoo the rug, AGAIN.

"Next time you need to take off your pants.." he whispered breathlessly. "I'll help you." Karkat let out a rumbling sound that seemed to be agreeable to this, cuddling into John's chest. John let out a soft laugh, pressing a kiss to the troll's jaw. Karkat always seemed tired, even when John topped. His body reverberated with a soft purr. "Hey, Karkat." The troll groaned at him, trying to block out the human. "Karkat."

"What the fuck now John?"

"Why are you so tired all the time after we have sex?" He asked, pressing their foreheads together. Karkat rolled his eyes.

"Because I'm not old enough to be filling buckets yet. My body doesn't _normally _make this much genetic material. As I get older, it will produce more, and I won't be as tired all the time. Why are you so fucking inquisitive all the time?"

"Because, I want to make sure you're okay." Karkat turned his head up, gray eyes flecked with red. "I love you, and I don't want you to ever be sick or hurt..or tired." Karkat's eyes softened.

"I love you too, fuckass. Now shut the fuck up and let me sleep."

"As you wish" John sighed in content as the purr disappeared as his matesprit fell into a deep sleep, and John soon joined him.


End file.
